


Monsters

by Welpie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also Blanca is a good boi, Buralee~~, Covers events up to episode 22, Drabble, Eiji and Ash are only mentioned but tagging them anyway, I know the summary is vague but putting more would spoil the story, It has no bad end dw, Just a lot of Yut-Lung, M/M, One-Shot, Open Ending, Peek into his mind, whatever ya call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: There were two kind of monsters on this world.The ones that could be saved. And the ones that could not.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd I fell into the hell that is Buralee- It is a bit messy, but this is what I was going for. Lemme know what you think after finishing; do you want me to write a sequel? :)

There were two kind of monsters on this world.

The ones that could be saved. And the ones that could not.

Yut-lung was sure he was part of the latter. He was untouchable thus unable to be saved.

The one chance he had to be saved, _bright purple hair and sparkling eyes flashed in his mind_ , was rejected. For the greater good.

No ray of light touched him for he was shrouded in darkness. It was safe there. No one could find him; light scattering upon coming into contact with him. Yut-lung liked it that way.

~~Maybe he was kidding himself. Starved for the touch of someone whom _cared_ and _loved_ and would _treasure_ him. To be _worthy_ of someone.~~

However, seeing the Lynx and Japanese boy act so… so… _touchy_ made his skin crawl. He was _not_ jealous of the godforsaken cat. Yet he could not take his eyes off them. How come they trusted each other completely? They’d just get in each other’s way. _Backstabbing is inevitable._

The Chinese had to find a way to distract himself. To focus his attention elsewhere while still keeping his goal in sight.

As if God had heard his prayers one day _Blanca_ appeared. The perfect opportunity. He was able fill his mind with this new goal that had surfaced.

Blanca too was a monster. The fear he struck in the cat and the perfect shots. _Yut-lung wanted this man on his side._

The assassin kept pushing back Yut-Lung attempts to recruit him. Normally it would have annoyed him greatly, but only thinking about the man made him _smile._ It was unexpected, but welcome.

_Yut-lung liked this feeling._

What feeling it exactly was he did not know. He did not feel the need to find out. It would cross his path eventually. That was always the case. For now, those feelings could be kept locked up within his cold dark heart. No one was able to see him smile. _Monsters didn’t smile._

_Monsters only smiled in the face of death._

So why… was Blanca smiling at him...? Yut-Lung was a monster; not death itself.

The situation puzzled him greatly.

~~Of course, he was kidding himself. The Chinese wasn’t stupid. He was completely aware what these feelings were.~~

Yut-Lung kept pushing and pushing. The amount of patience the other had was astonishing. He had yet to witness the assassin snap at him.  

It felt like it was a game of snake and mouse. The snake would hiss. The mouse was not vulnerable. This mouse had access to thousands of weapons and was an expert with snipers. A very dangerous game the snake was playing indeed.

The snake put on a play when he had snuck into Blanca’s room. It was naturally only to drive Blanca into a corner. He had to make him give in.

Yet… when he saw the woman in there Yut-Lung’s breath hitched. One feeling in particular crashed over him in waves.

 

**_Jealousy._**

 

His mind blanked.

_How dare that woman…! ** ~~He~~** ~~wanted to be the one to be held!~~_

Afterwards Yut-Lung didn’t know what he had said. One moment he was staring at the woman in Blanca’s arms and the other moment Blanca had agreed to work for him. The woman was gone.

Perhaps he was imagining it, but Blanca had given him a weird look just before they left. Was it concern…? No, impossible. No way anyone could be concerned about him.

Even when Blanca held him back during the party and looked at him with strict, yet concerned eyes Yut-Lung could not believe this. _They were both monsters. Monsters didn’t care._

The days had passed and they had fallen into their own pace. It became familiar for the Chinese. A comforting dance around each other each day anew. It almost felt peaceful. However, one day everything was shattered.

Blanca was going to leave for the Lynx. This tore Yut-Lung’s heart in two.

Screeching out for Blanca to stop leaving did not do anything. The man was too determined. Stubborn. A trait he admired, but now it was in the way.

Then… what was the time they had spent together? Was it all a lie…?

_Backstabbing is inevitable._

Yut-Lung knew yet… he did not _want_ to face this truth.

He had to delay the inevitable. Even if it was just for a few more second. He **had** to make the other think twice.

There had to be a way…

The boy stood tall to face Blanca’s back. He made a promise to tell the Lynx’ and Japanese location after his last order. This did catch the man’s attention. A pause. His chance was there.

One final order he had to give.

_Before Blanca would go to the cat’s side forever._

One order that had to made Blanca hesitate.

_Before Blanca left forever._

One order Yut-Lung never thought he’d give.

_Before Blanca would never be there for him ever again._

…

 ~~Those were not the only reasons. He too loved the man in front of him. A feeling he had long forgotten. **Love.**~~ **_~~He could not let him go.~~ _ **

The Chinese choked back a sob. Concerned eyes finally faced him.

_There were two kind of monsters on this world._

Yut-Lung looked up with tear-filled eyes.

_The ones that could be saved. And the ones that could not._

 

“Please, _save me_.”

 

 


End file.
